You make me whole
by leytonrox94
Summary: A revised version of the same fic without the spelling mistakes! Very John/Cameron centric! Johns thoughts about Born to Run. Will also be a season 2 continuation fic! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1: What have I become

**This is my first fic so please be kind! Tell me if you want me to continue! Reviews will earn you gratitude! This is dedicated to Soleya and Kem at FF**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up startled from a deep sleep just to see her staring at me. She scared me I admit it. The very thought that she could calm me in my sleep even when my own mother was in jail and suffering, I could still sleep an untroubled sleep. Even when I was mad at her for the way that she had messed with my brain and my feelings, I still felt safe with her. But I could never let those feelings show because I knew that my mother would not hesitate to kill her. So instead I acted cold and heartless towards her until she told me that their sole function was to kill humans. I hated the way she classified herself as a killing machine when I knew that she was different and so did she. So I let my feelings show and told her that she was different.

After that she did the one thing I did not expect she took off her bra and lay down on the bed and told me to get on top of her. My brain went from being sharp, inquisitive to a dull mush I can only explain as stupid. The very thought that I John Connor, saviour of mankind got nervous about getting on top of a terminator( a very hot terminator) just to check that she was not leaking radiation was hilarious. If I were in somebody else's shoes I probably would have laughed at the idea but I was not. So my brain went on autopilot as I put my legs around her as instructed.

She told me to cut her open, to check her for a radiation leak. My brain couldn't possibly comprehend what I was about to do but I did it anyway. I told myself not too look at her body just stare at her face and don't look south. It worked until I looked into her eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that made me feel that anything was possible and I could do anything if I set my mind to it. She asked me what it felt like and I answered honestly that it was cold. I suddenly felt drawn to her like I was in a trance. I licked my lips instinctively and just as I was about to lean and kiss her, she broke the moment by telling me that it was time to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in the car my leg nervously jumping up and down like it was having a seizure. This was a bad idea, I never should have let Cameron run in there to rescue mom. She herself had told me to run away but she was the one that had saved me my whole life even before I was born so it felt right to return the favour.

The alarms blared and shouted as I suddenly saw mom and Cameron run out of the prison. They opened the car doors and I quickly pressed the gas. It was only then I realised the condition that Cameron was in. The metal endoskeleton gleamed under the sunlight and the fake blood, flesh and skin hanged out. I was worried, very worried that Cameron wouldn't be ok. So for once I let my feelings show as my voice broke when I asked her if she was ok, she answered me in her most robotic voice "I am not one hundred percent". My mind went totally blank. How could such a sweet innocent face only hours before talk like a normal girl and then suddenly change into a robotic voice. I knew that it was for moms benefit, but it still hurt that underneath all the amazing things that made her human, she was still a robot.

Of course my mom immediately asked how far from one hundred percent she was. How could she even ask such a thing, when she saw the state that Cameron was in. It was then that I stupidly remembered. My mother never cared about Cameron, she saw her as a pawn in the chess game against Skynet. But I had to ask, I just had to why she would ask such a thing. It was then she replied, in a voice that made feel like I was ten years old that she needed to see Catherine Weaver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had talked; we had survived the drone that was sent to kill us. It was then I remembered. Cameron, in the basement with another machine Cromartie. The one that had so many times tried to kill us. I ran, ran as fast as I could my only thought was to make sure that she was safe. I turned the door knob and what was on the other side was something I never expected. My brain numbly registered everything. Her body limp, lifeless in a chair where this John Henry was supposed to be and a bloody knife beside her on the desk.

I ran to her chair desperately checking through the blood and hair to make sure that she her chip, her soul was still there. But alas it was not, and the emotions that filled me was nothing that I could ever explain. I felt defeated, broken as I said that her chip was gone. I asked, demanded in my John Connor voice where this John Henry was. Catherine Weaver answered in a haughty voice not where but when like she was better than all of us. I then saw that she had a TDE much like the one that Cameron had in 1999. There she was floating into my thoughts again. It was then I realised that I was in love with a machine, and I would do anything to get her back. Mom looked at me and the only thing I could say was he's got her chip, he's got her. I didn't care that I showed my feelings; all I cared about was getting her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her body had disappeared, just gone not appearing in the future. He didn't care that he was naked, or that he was not acting like the hero he was supposed to be. He just wanted her back whatever the cost. It was then he heard the voice of another human. What the man screamed surprised him. We got one, we got one like he was some kind of terminator or a gray. He was still in shock about all the events that had happened this afternoon or the last twenty years depending on the way you looked at it. He numbly registered that Derek had come forward and in his shock he talked like he knew him. But of course he knew that this was not the Derek from his timeline but a Derek from another. He said that I would be probably be famous which just made my head spin. But I didn't care, I only wanted her. Then came the biggest shock of all Kyle, my father and then Cameron.

I felt happy, overjoyed, and happier than I have ever been. It was only then that I realised this couldn't be Cameron. The dog wasn't barking at her or whining at her, he was completely calm. The girl with the ruby lips were not the ones that he was used to. Because on them was a smile, a smile that he had not seen since 1999 in New Mexico. Only then did I understand that this wasn't Cameron but Allison the girl from Palmdale. I felt the light go out of my eyes. I felt the emotion drain from my body. I then realised that one of the things that I loved about Cameron was her curiosity about the world and that I would never see it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for reading REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2:How the other half lives

**Dedicated to Soleya and Kem at FF. I hope this chapter is ok; I had a hard time to figure out what to write. Also thanks to my Beta :hug: **

**If any of you want me to right in something in the next chapter just PM**

So there I was in the future, going after one of the people that I cared most about and her kind was the reason why I live the life that I live. Messed up isn't it? Well that's me, John Connor. Anyway, moving on.

So after I got over the initial shock that Cameron wasn't Cameron but Allison, I started to come to my senses. Both Derek and dad, I mean Kyle, started asking a million questions. Where was I from, what was my name, was I gray? I tried to answer their questions patiently but I kept thinking every minute that I tried to explain was another minute wasted. The T-1000, or Catherine Weaver, had mysteriously disappeared and left me alone to fight my own battles.

Cameron, I mean Allison, suddenly spoke up, surprising me. She told Derek and Kyle that I needed rest and there was no point interrogating me since I was almost falling asleep. Which was true, but still. Seeing Allison there was just a painful reminder of what could have happened between Cameron and me, but I knew that I had to get used to it if I ever wanted Cameron back.

So I was led to a bunker where there was a cot. It looked like someone had slept in the cot before me and I felt sorry for the person who had, because it probably meant that he was dead. Allison started to talk behind me, but I couldn't bear looking at her so I just said the occasional word. It seemed like she, Kyle, and Derek where the highest ranks in the bunker which I found was kind of weird, but who am I to judge?

I was suddenly left alone with my thoughts and feelings. I couldn't believe that I had left my mother in the past while I was in the future with a terminator. But hey, love makes you do crazy things. I tried to sleep but I failed. It was then that I suddenly realized the necklace that Cameron had given me, the pocket watch cum detonator, was gone. It felt like another part of her was gone.

So instead I went out and checked the exits, a habit that mom had taught me ever since I was little. I was also angry and hurt that Catherine had just left me here alone. I was angry at Cameron for leaving me and I wanted to break Cromartie's head off for taking Cameron away from me. As I felt those feelings being pent up, I heard the soldiers yell "Allison's been taken, she gone!" It was then that I felt something slither of near my foot.

I jumped away, nervous, afraid of whatever was near my foot. It was then I realized that there was a resistance soldier that had just materialized out of thin air. It took me a moment to realize that this was Catherine Weaver, or at least the T-1000 that had pretended to be her. She told me to follow her, so I did, but it felt like a blind rat following a cat.

We came across a guard post. It seemed like whatever figure that Catherine had taken was that of a trusted soldier, because there was almost no objection when she told them that we were going out to scavenge for food. Truthfully, I had no idea where we were going but I knew that if I ever wanted to find Cameron again I would have to follow the T-1000.

We left the bunker and entered a deserted corridor. It was only then that she morphed back into her form as Catherine Weaver. I guess that it was a way to comfort me to remind me that all the things I knew were not lost, but honestly it only creeped me out. I tried to stay calm and let her talk first, but it was getting hard. Finally, she began.

"I have found John Henry. He is at a Skynet base two miles from here. I have contacted him and he has your Cameron's chip. He has also said that he requires scraps of metal to repair her."

I finally had to get my opinion into this conversation. I just had to ask if she was okay, why she had helped the former Cromartie and why Allison was gone. It was then that she gave me the answer that made me shiver with anticipation "She will tell you."

**I hope this chapter is up to your expectations. I know that it was short but I felt that the end was a good place to stop! The review button is your friend ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Impatiance is a virtue

**A filler chapter, I promise that the next chapter will have more Jameron! Thanks to Talli my wonderful beta!**

I stood in shock for a couple of minutes. Cameron was alive and she was not far from here. I needed to sit down, as my head was spinning, but then Catherine started walking and I knew that if I ever wanted to see Cameron again then I would have to follow her.

Just as I was about to turn the corner, I saw Kyle and Derek. I quickly hid behind some boxes, hoping and pleading that they hadn't seen me. Apparently Derek had seen me since he called me forward. Luckily they hadn't seen Catherine, but it didn't matter since she was still impersonating a resistance officer.

I slowly walked forward to not seem like a threat. I wondered what they wanted but I didn't have to wonder long as Kyle started to speak. "I think it's time for us to talk. Where did you come from? How could you just appear, healthy and clean, in this dark and decadent future?" I knew that I had to start explaining so I told them about me and about mom. I felt that it was better if I left out that Kyle was my dad. Even though I wanted him to know that I was his son.

It was then that they asked me why I was here and I honestly didn't know how to answer that. I couldn't exactly say "Oh yeah, I'm in love with a terminator who was actually sent back by me. Then she told me she loved me, but it was actually just a trick so that I wouldn't pull her chip. Oh and after that I acted like a cold-hearted ass so that I could deny that I was in love with her. Then she took off her top and basically told me to feel her up and that's when I realized I was in love with her. So afterward she gave her chip to another Terminator called John Henry and BAM here I am going after her."

It was only then I realized that I had been quiet for too long. Derek and Kyle looked kind of pale as well; I wonder if I freaked them out by telling them I was from the past. Anyway, I knew that I had to give them a reason why I was here, so I told them the half truth. "I came here because a girl very close to me came here to protect me and I want her back." I can't believe that my voice cracked just like it did when I realized that her chip was gone.

Derek and Kyle looked sympathetic, and I felt embarrassed that they were feeling sorry for me like they knew that she was dead. But I knew otherwise and that reminded me about Weaver. She seemed to have disappeared. It was then that I knew what I needed to do.

I asked Kyle and Derek for a gun and a twelve hour time slot. I don't know if they trusted me or not but I needed to ask. It seemed like I was allowed to go since they were going to look for Allison. I had completely forgotten about Allison, and suddenly I felt guilty. The girl that was so much like Cameron but with human emotions. I had been too preoccupied with my own problems about Cameron that I had forgotten about her. I hoped that she was okay.

So off I went to the armory to borrow a 9mm pistol. I knew that I needed a gun, but still, Catherine sounded like a good protector. I mean she can expand into anything! As I went back down the corridor where I met Derek and Kyle, Catherine suddenly came into view. Now she looked like the same person from the past with her fiery red hair and pale face.

"Let's go," she said. It was weird to hear her voice, so human, sounding almost Scottish but there was still the robotic tone underneath, the one that Cameron had used so often when she was angry or even jealous of Riley.

It had stupidly taken me a long time to figure out that Cameron was jealous. It explained all the looks that I saw her give Riley, why she wanted to move to Canada. And now I knew even though she was a terminator, she was different and I felt ashamed that I had doubted her.

I was getting impatient. I wanted to get to her as quickly as possible. So we went looking for pieces in the rubble of what used to be L.A. Slowly we started finding the pieces we needed. Endoskeleton bits that were still salvageable. Arms, legs, and synthetic eyes that Cameron needed to hide her glowing metal orbs.

Truthfully, looking through the rubble scared me. The remains of what used to be children, parents, brothers, sisters, uncles and aunts. Buried together with the very machines that put them there. It was then I grieved, grieved for those I had lost. Charley, the Derek that I knew, Riley, and Mom who was stuck in a past without me. But I knew that this wasn't the time, so I wiped the tears away as I told Catherine that I had found the parts that we needed.

We walked slowly, so as not to raise suspicion. The HRGs luckily didn't spot us and we finally arrived at the facility. I could feel my heart beat faster, my blood rush through my veins. I couldn't believe that I would finally hear her voice; it felt like centuries ago that I had last heard it.

As I stepped into the facility I heard her say "Hello John", but as I turned around and looked at her I expected to see her body or some kind of resemblance to her but what I saw was John Henry.

**Reviewing is your friend ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting for better times

**Please review the story if you're reading it, because I don't know if I want to continue!**

Honestly, I was shocked and kind of freaked out. She was still in his body. The killer robot that had taken her away from me. Yes, I know I'm being stupid and selfish, but whatever. I then realized that I was staring at her--him--god this is confusing. Anyway, moving on.

So after I got over the initial shock that Cameron was John Henry, I suddenly realized where Allison had gone. I just had to ask her. "You've got her, haven't you? Allison?" He replied or she in Cameron's voice. "Yes we needed her as a template for my new body." I just had to tell her to please not use her voice in John Henry's body because it freaked me out. So she stopped and it felt like I was talking to John Henry but inside I knew Cameron was still there.

I knew that Cameron would lecture me in about 5 seconds because she had her lecture face on, and I was right. "John you should not have come after me. It was dangerous and reckless. There is a higher percentage that you will be terminated. Now you see what life is without you as their leader." I couldn't hold back, I told her that they were doing just fine and just as she about to reply, John Henry's body shut down.

I looked around frantically for Catherine. She had disappeared. Then I heard Catherine's voice telling me that it was okay, just to wait a second. John Henry's body came online again and it was then that I realized that Cameron was gone because the voice that spoke sounded like John Henry. "I'm sorry I had to do that John but it is catastrophic to share this body with another chip." It was at this moment I felt the need to punch him. How could he talk to me like he was human after he had taken so much from me? First as Cromartie and then as John Henry. He must have felt my blood pressure rise or something because he told me to cool down and if I wanted Cameron back as quickly as possible I would need to calm down.

So I did calm down as John Henry went to build her body, he told me that it would take approximately three hours. So I sat down on the floor and thought about sleeping for a while. It was then I remembered Allison. I needed to ask Weaver if they were going to let her go. It was then that she asked me a question which was hard for me to answer. "Why does it matter? As soon as we go back the future will change." I didn't know how to reply to that, I just knew that I had to let her go. She is what made Cameron who she is, so I knew that I had to repay her for that.

The hours went by very slowly, every second felt like an hour. My heart was jumping out of my chest. I tried to sleep but the adrenaline was pumping through my veins and every once in while I heard explosions in the far distance.

Suddenly John Henry came out, telling me that Cameron was ready. I didn't want to know where they got the fake blood and flesh, so I just smiled happily as I went in to see her. Thankfully she was clothed because otherwise I was sure that I would go beet red.

She smiled back with the smile that made my heart go into a pool of drool. And then it came. The lecture that she hadn't been allowed to finish. Telling me that it was dangerous for me to come here as I impulsively gave her a hug. She sat rigidly and just as I was about to pull away she patted me on the back like mom had once done to me. And just as I was about to pull back, the door burst open!

Three resistance fighters came in and then Derek and Kyle. Kyle and Derek both stared at me with shock. Their eyes going from Cameron to me and back to Cameron again. I guess they realized what was going on as they told their men to stand down.

I knew that I needed to explain so I quickly let go of Cameron even though I loved the way her body fit into mine, but that's another thought better left for a more appropriate time. It was then Derek started yelling at me. I was reminded of all the times in the past when he had seen Cameron and me together, and I had a huge urge to laugh but I managed to keep quiet. "I come in here to rescue Allison, and what the hell do I find? You and a freaking tin can in a hug, with three other tin cans in the room? Care to explain what the HELL is going on?"


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys!

For those few who are reading my fic, im not feeling well and I haven't felt inspired in a while so it might be a while until I update!

For those of you who are looking for a good fic check out I'll Always Find You by talli.b its an awesome fic!

Best Regards

Me ;)


End file.
